


Sin salida

by Dabrida



Series: Olor a Manzana [3]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Fargetta, Karmaland - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, karmalan4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabrida/pseuds/Dabrida
Summary: Especial spin-off de "Olor a Manzana" publicado después del capítulo "El lobo disfrazado de oveja"Los chicos lo volvieron cannon poco después XD.Todo sucede 7 meses antes de "Olor a Manzana"
Relationships: Vegetta/Fargan
Series: Olor a Manzana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997347
Kudos: 7





	Sin salida

**Author's Note:**

> Especial spin-off de "Olor a Manzana" publicado después del capítulo "El lobo disfrazado de oveja"  
> Los chicos lo volvieron cannon poco después XD.
> 
> Todo sucede 7 meses antes de "Olor a Manzana"

-¡Vamos Vegetta! ¿No te alegras de estar conmigo?  
Vegetta lo miró suspirando, para callarse lo que debería, o más bien quería, decirle, pero no podía. La enorme sonrisa de Fargan no era molesta, pero por algún motivo lo sacaba de quicio.  
-Fargan, no he venido a bobear, necesito hierro, muchísimo hierro. Como me…  
-Relájate Vegetta, que te vas a quedar calvo -rió siguiéndole al interior de la mina, Vegetta no tenía un muy buen día, y eso hacía del suyo un día fantástico- Verás como encontramos diamantes, tengo un sistema infalible.  
-Que si Fargan, que lo que tú digas chaval. ¿Me vas a ayudar o solo has venido a molestar?  
-Qué te pasa Vegetta, ¿Discutiste otra vez con Willy?  
-Cierra la boca Fargan.  
-¿Eso es un si? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? -empezó a tararear cierta canción.  
-Te juro que te reviento, Fargan, es que te…  
-¡Mira Vegetta una mena de hierro!  
Vegetta soltó el aire aliviado de que el búho le diera una tregua. Siguieron avanzando de a poco en la mina, y aunque fuera Fargan, siempre se agradecía tener a alguien ahí abajo que te levantara en caso de una cagada, incluso comenzó a ver gracioso el "sistema" de Fargan para encontrar diamantes, sobre todo tras demostrarle tres veces seguidas su efectividad, empezó a jalearlo cada vez que Fargan se lanzaba a gritar "izquierda" una y otra vez, muerto de risa.

Al final, ir a picar con él había sido agradable, recordando porque todo el mundo tenía cariño a aquel más que molesto búho. Estaba loco, pero esa locura que te arranca de tu sitio arrastrándote a la risa curativa.

Pararon agotados, con los picos desgastados y el hambre persiguiéndolos. Su comunicador vibró y Vegetta fue el único que se molestó en mirarlo.  
-Luna de sangre Fargan, deberíamos volver, por lo menos yo no voy bien equipado y tú…  
-Entiendo Vegetta, entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero recibir una paliza de tres zombies chetados. Aún me resulta asqueroso eso de resucitar.  
-Terminas acostumbrándote.  
-Ya… no lo creo Vegetta. ¿Cómo salimos? Yo me he perdido.  
-¿Hacemos un p'arriba?  
-Mi pico está a punto de morir. ¿No me digas que el gran Vegetta también se ha perdido?  
-Yo siempre sé perfectamente donde estoy Fargan, por aquí. Creo jijijijiji.  
-Tio tu sentido de la orientación da puto asco.  
-¿Y el tuyo no? ¡Que aquí somos dos!  
-¡Pero yo no soy el gran Vegetta!  
-Eres tontisimo tío.  
Vegetta no debió girarse nunca, en una mina puede pasar cualquier cosa, y una de ellas es un flechazo que te empuje a la lava.  
-¡Fargan!  
El búho corrió hacia él para intentar salvarlo pero otro flechazo en su culo le hizo caer al brillante lago.

Vegetta ha intentado nadar en lava.

Fargan ha intentado nadar en lava.

Una de las muertes que más alto figuraba en el top de Fargan. Odiaba morir a la brasa, y aún peor si le añadías los gritos desquiciados de Vegetta en el punto de respawn, y sus molestos quejidos no mejoraron al teleportarse al lugar donde tenían sus pertenencias esperándolos. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de zombies chetados. A decenas.  
-Vegetta no, ¡Vegetta no!  
-¡Necesito mis cosas Fargan!  
-¡Que no, Vegetta, que en cuanto las tengas te matan!  
Su top uno: acuchillado en el estómago, algo que ocurría muy a menudo con zombies que te habían robado la espada. Fargan agarraba a Vegetta intentando empujarlo en dirección contraria.  
-¡¡Son todas mis cosas!!

Pero el tiempo corría igual.

Un creeper fijó de repente la mirada en ellos y empezó a parpadear. Ambos lo miraron incrédulos, con cara de bobos. La protección divina tras la muerte había expirado, toda la sala los vio. El creeper explotó. Vegetta aplastó la cabeza de Fargan en el suelo para resguardarlo de la explosión en un hoyo.

Todos los mobs allí presentes estaban deseosos de ponerles la mano encima. Fargan rapiñó una antorcha caída, y ya sin querer, demás materiales que la explosión del creeper creó. Vegetta lo agarró echando a correr lejos de allí, teniendo que cambiar la ruta por la aparición de una bruja y un esqueleto, hasta que una broma del destino los paró en seco: una galería sin salida.  
-¡Otra vez no!  
-Tranquilo Vegetta, todo controlado.  
Empezó a amontonar materiales entre ellos y los monstruos que se acercaban, arrojó algunos para que Vegetta lo ayudará a sellar la galería.

Se sentaron a respirar en el viciado aire del pequeño hueco que se habían creado. Fargan plantó la antorcha en medio y Vegeta sacó el dispositivo de los Dioses.

Vegetta: necesito ayuda, estoy atrapado con el tontito de Fargan en una mina.  
Luzu: ¿cómo que atrapado Vegetoide?  
Vegetta: pues eso, atrapado, hemos perdido todo, los picos, el equipo, estamos rodeados necesitamos que alguien venga a sacarnos de aquí.  
Luzu: va a ser imposible Vegetta, hay luna de sangre y cada uno está en su casa no podemos salir solos. ¿No podéis aguantar un poco?  
Vegetta: ¡No Luzu no!  
Fargan: Luzu no le hagas caso, estamos perfectamente, yo cuido de Vegetta.  
Luzu: ok chicos, aguantad.

-¡¿Es que eres tonto o qué?! ¡Todas nuestras cosas están fuera! ¡Van a desaparecer!  
-Cálmate Vegetta, no arreglas nada así, relájate que se te cae el pelo.  
Vegetta inspiró hondo, juntando las palmas delante de su rostro con los ojos bien cerrados haciendo un gran esfuerzo por relajarse, aguantó el aire para soltarlo de golpe.  
-Cuando salgamos de aquí Fargan… voy a reventarte la vida.

Las horas pasaban y el aire allí dentro se hacía más insoportable, estaba cada vez más empapado en sudor, notaba como la fina camisa negra le ahorcaba en el cuello, tiró de ella con fuerza para poder respirar, y al hacerlo, el roce de la ropa sobre su piel, provocó que miles de cosquillas correteasen por toda su columna hasta más abajo de donde se termina la espalda, lo que le hizo ver que no era la claustrofobia lo que estaba afectándole. Sus cosas, todas sus cosas, estaban fuera. ¿Que hora era? Necesitaba sus supresores. La revelación lo llenó de ansiedad.

Fargan dormía de brazos cruzados sentado frente a él, aún se puso más nervioso al mirar al alfa con el que estaba encerrado. Y con buen motivo, por que al momento un suave gruñido resonó bien fuerte, en la pequeña cavidad de piedra. El diminuto espacio se llenó de olor a otoño: madera y arándanos. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta.  
-Vegetta… -los ojos de Fargan, de un increíble dorado, brillaron más que la antorcha, enfocando sus pupilas sobre él- ¿eres un omega?  
Vegetta se removió incómodo, sin poder admitirlo en voz alta, hubo silencio mientras intentaba controlar la nube de hormonas que su cuerpo expulsaba, esforzándose un mundo en controlar la respiración, lo que anunciaba el inicio de un celo reprimido demasiado tiempo.  
-Lo estás empeorando. Así lo único que consigues es que me entre hambre -Fargan vio como su comentario hizo que Vegetta se tensase- Joder Vegetta, que hueles a fresas, ese olor no te pega para nada.  
-Yo no lo elegí. Te dije que necesitaba mis cosas.  
-Al menos para, o cuando los chicos vengan a sacarnos de aquí habrá cien alfas esperándolos fuera. Tienes suerte de que yo sea un híbrido y no un lobo, así que cálmate, no voy ha hacerte nada.  
-Hace horas que tenía que haber tomado los supresores, nunca me había pasado, no puedo controlarlo.  
Vegetta dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando. El calor cada vez era peor y el dolor comenzaba a punzarle con fuerza en el bajo vientre. Fargan hizo una mueca.  
-Si sigues así no podrás detener el celo y en un rato estarás gritando de dolor, tienes que estabilizar el celo.  
-¿¡Qué crees que estoy haciendo Fargan!? ¿¡Sentarme a mirar tu asquerosa cara de búho!?  
-Asquerosa dice, bien que me estabas mirando hace un momento Vegetita.  
-Flipas chaval.  
Fargan sonrió, se puso en pie y se le acercó.  
-Venga, no queda otra. Vamos a tomárnoslo con humor. Levanta.  
La voz de alfa de Fargan no fue tan fuerte, era como si sin querer la hubiera dejado escapar. Por un momento aquello activó el instinto de lucha de Vegetta, que apretó los dientes para no patearle las pelotas o usar su rara voz de omega, pero Fargan tenía la mano tendida hacia él, la aceptó levantándose y al estirar las piernas el híbrido lo giró acorralándole de cara contra la pared.

Vegetta paró el golpe poniendo las manos sobre la roca frente a él, Fargan lo empujaba y su maldito omega saltó emocionado al tener atención de un alfa en su estado, el celo lo debilitaba tanto física como mentalmente, solo podía ignorar lo bobito que se había puesto su lobo interior y hacer fuerza para que Fargan no lo aplastara contra la pared, mientras este, con las manos en sus caderas, colaba los dedos por debajo de los pantalones, bajándoselos.  
-¡Fargan! ¿Qué haces cabezón? ¡¡Como sigas te saco del agujero a leches!!  
Fargan dejó al descubierto el bien trabajado culo de Vegetta. Se acercó lento hasta su oído, sentir al alfa ronroneando tras él, su aroma envolviéndolo y el asfixiante calor de su aliento en el cuello, le hicieron mojarse. Vegetta se sonrojó como un tomate, su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, y no le creaba malestar precisamente, culpaba a su omega.  
-Relájate Vegetta. Calmaremos tu celo hasta que puedas tomar más supresores.  
Algo tenía que estar fallando en el cerebro de Vegetta por que la idea no le sonó tan mal. Se rindió a la caricia que Fargan le daba, dibujando sus abdominales por debajo de la camiseta. Las manos de Fargan ascendieron por cada lado de su vientre, acariciando cada cuadradito de su abdomen, las yemas de sus dedos eran placenteras y el calor le obligaba imaginarse metiéndose esos dedos en su boca. Dejó escapar un gemido.  
-Joder Vegetta, si que estas mamadísimo.  
Vegetta sonrió satisfecho ante el susurro en su oído, después de todo, él sabía mejor que nadie de su aspecto y su ego era fácil de complacer. Fargan bajó la mano dispuesto a confirmar el tamaño de su erección, pero Vegetta lo detuvo despertando un momento de la nube de su celo.  
-No.  
-Vegetta, tú no eres tan tímido, dame el control -gruñó en su oído- necesito que estés preparado para no hacerte daño.  
Respiró aclarando sus pensamientos. Fargan tenía razón, hacía mucho que no estaba con nadie de esa forma y tanto su lobo como su corazón reprimido se lo estaban exigiendo. Ese lobo, que había pasado los últimos meses aullando de dolor por las noches desde que Willy se apartó de él, ahora se retorcía en su interior, gimiendo lastimero por más caricias, mostrando como un idiota la barriga, lo necesitaban. ¿Pero darle el control a Fargan?

NI LOCO.

-Déjame a mi.  
Fargan le dio espacio mirándolo sorprendido, observando como Vegetta se bajaba el mismo los pantalones lo suficiente para liberar una buena erección. Los movimientos del pelinegro le hicieron entender que Vegetta comenzó a masturbarse, de cara a la pared, intentando ocultarse, algo que le pareció delicioso, sobre todo al verlo perder la compostura, teniendo que apoyar todo el antebrazo en la roca, con todo su alrededor oliendo a mermelada de fresa.

Fargan dejó que su olor lo rodease, observando lujurioso como Vegetta cerró los ojos y absorbía el olor del alfa con avidez, escuchó extasiado cada uno de sus gemidos y cuando la voz de Vegetta estuvo llena de ellos, decidió darle la vuelta de improviso poniéndolo de cara a él.

Vegetta se detuvo en el acto, mirando a Fargan a los ojos, quien tenía su rostro a milímetros del suyo, sonriendo lascivo y hambriento, con los codos apoyados a cada lado de la cabeza de Vegetta.  
-Sigue -le dijo en bajo retándolo a sostenerle la mirada.  
No hay reto que Vegetta no acepte. Bañado en sudor, con el pelo pegándose a su rostro y la ropa a su piel, volvió a retomar el ritmo con su mano, más lento. Quizá saboreando la penetrante mirada del alfa, devolviéndole esa mirada, es que, joder, aquellos brillantes ojos dorados directos a los suyos, y esa sonrisa de satisfacción que ya no le molestaba tanto. Se mordió el labio.  
-El morbo me está matando Vegetta. ¿A ti no?  
Y es que tener a su amigo Fargan, con el que nunca jamás hubiera pensado en acostarse, un gran tachón en su lista de fantasías, porque casi era un hermano molesto, estaba frente a él, haciéndolo arder, mientras se complacía él mismo. Si que estaba disfrutando del morbo.

Fargan se apartó un segundo para quitarse su camisa y un jadeo bien alto escapó de los labios mordidos de Vegetta. El alfa le interrumpió para desnudarle de la suya y volver a susurrarle al oído que siguiera sin apartar su boca del cuello de Vegetta, esperando. Justo en el momento en que Vegetta volvió a tocarse, Fargan hacía lo mismo, besó su cuello.

Aquello hizo que a Vegetta le fallasen las piernas por lo que Fargan tuvo que sostenerlo del trasero clavándole las uñas en él, ese alfa era un bestia. Vegetta gritó de gusto dejando de masturbarse en el acto, porque aquel dolor de las uñas de Fargan rompiendo su piel, por algún motivo, casi lo hacen estallar. Apenas podía seguir respirando sin correrse.

El alfa restregaba sus dientes sobre la glándula del cuello del omega.  
-Fargan...no…  
-Tranquilo Vegetta, solo estoy jugando, te dije que no te haría daño. ¿Ya estás listo?  
-Si…  
-Yo también -la grave voz de alfa le puso la piel de gallina de gusto, su lobo deseaba tanto restregarse como él, desatados.  
La forma en la que Vegetta respiraba volvía loco a Fargan. Le quitó los pantalones sin mucha ceremonia y arrojó los propios a saber donde. Sostuvo al omega arrastrándolo con él, Vegetta lo tiró al suelo, sentándolo de un empujón allí en medio y se subió encima. Fargan tomó su propia erección masturbándose con la de Vegetta, dejando buenos apretones en el trasero del pelinegro que se movía en busca de mayor acción, alimentándose con cada una de las reacciones de omega.  
-No me arañes rata.  
-Mira quien habla, me estás clavando las garras en los hombros Vegetta.  
El omega gruñó deseando arrancarle la sonrisa de un mordisco y Fargan lo leyó en sus ojos amatistas, por lo que sonrió mucho más, retando, aumentando el ritmo de su mano.

Vegetta dejó escapar un gemido que sonó bien alto, la mano de Fargan lo estaba consumiendo, sentir la dureza de la erección del búho en la suya lo llenaba de deseo por tenerlo dentro, miró sus labios, su sonrisa de puntiagudos dientes matándolo, su cálido aliento siendo jadeado entre sus labios. No iba a hacerlo, no iba a besarlo, ese era el límite que se había marcado al acceder a la, ya no tan ridícula, oferta de Fargan, pero de verdad que quería arrancarle la sonrisa, con más razón ahora que se había vuelto más grande, se lanzó a por él.

No fue un beso, fue un mordisco, para tomarlo, para tomar con su mano el miembro de Fargan, saborear su longitud y su dureza, y penetrarse antes de que el híbrido protestase por el exceso. Vegetta comenzó a marcar el ritmo sobre Fargan y ambos gimieron mordiéndose el uno al otro. Las uñas de Fargan volvieron a clavarse, esta vez en el culo de Vegetta, separándolo y dándole más acceso.

El omega gimió al techo quejándose de la profundidad a la que Fargan había llegado cuando con un brusco movimiento de cadera se clavó en él, intentando recuperar el mando. Se detuvieron un segundo, sus respiraciones agitadas se llevaban todo de ellos menos el placer y la excitación.  
-¿Cuánto hace que no estás con alguien así Vegetita? ¿Willy te tocaba de esta forma? -su mano le sostuvo el trasero, masajeándoselo.  
-Cierra la puta boca -gruñó Vegetta.  
Fargan se rió.  
-¡Pero mira! ¡Si tu omega sabe decir tacos!  
-Mira que eres tontito, Fargan -sonrió moviéndose con un baile de sus caderas, sacando a Fargan de su aire de dominación.  
-Más rápido Vegetta.  
Vegetta se movía lento sobre él, ligeros círculos que lo acariciaban en todos los ángulos, y cada vez más lento, más profundo, disfrutando victorioso de como Fargan perdía el sentido. Le acarició el mordisco sangrante del labio, con una dulce pasada del pulgar, despertando a Fargan, recuperando su mirada de oro derretido, rogándole.  
-No…  
-Hazlo, quiero irme yo antes, ya casi…  
-El nudo…  
-Lo sé -gruñó el alfa agarrándole el trasero bien apretado y abierto entre sus garras, empujó con fuerza hasta el fondo.  
-¡Ah! ¡Fargan! ¡Aaah! El nu....  
Vegetta sintió como el miembro de Fargan engrosaba dentro de él, sintió su calor derramándose en sus entrañas y seguido el nudo formándose. Aquello lo hizo estallar de placer, aquella sensación le llenó todo su cuerpo, dejándolo débil y tembloroso, entre los espasmos compartidos. Se dejó caer sobre Fargan que reía, el búho lo agarró fuerte contra su él, presionándose aún más dentro, rodeando al omega con sus fuertes brazos.  
-No macho, Fargan, no puede ser… estamos anudados...  
-¡Y lo que has disfrutado! -se reía- Sí que todos esos músculos sirven para algo.  
En su risa había paz y el alivio que Vegetta compartía. Fargan seguía siendo el mismo, aquella risa le demostró que nada iba a cambiar.

Unas horas después la luz entraba en el refugio despertándolos a ambos, cada uno en una pared distinta de la habitación. Vegetta fue el primero en salir a toda prisa, viendo con alivio que Auron acompañaba a Luzu, y eso significaba una cosa. Ni se planteó apartarlo.  
-Auron, ¿llevas supresores encima?  
Al menor le pilló desprevenido la petición, revolvió en su bolsa y le entregó la caja, todos miraron como Vegetta tragaba varias pastillas al mismo tiempo y le devolvía la caja.  
-Vegetta… eso… no es…  
-Métete en tus asuntos Auron. Gracias.  
Luzu y Auron lo miraron anonadados mientras se alejaba a toda prisa.  
-Si… Nuestro Vegetita es un “tierno” omega -comentó Fargan graciosamente.


End file.
